Hurt
by burdenedcrow
Summary: Hidan cursed to himself mentally. How did he get himself into this mess. "O-Oi, are you… alright?" The Jashinist found himself asking as he looked over at the limp body laying in the dirt. Its not that he was concerned, more curious if anything. Rated T for Hidan's cursing and blood.


Hida-mun: This is a pure crack drabble that was requested on Tumblr. Please don't take this seriously. I don't own Naruto nor the characters.

Hidan cursed to himself mentally. How the ___fuck _did he get himself into this mess.

* * *

___"O-Oi, are you… alright?" The Jashinist found himself asking as he looked over at the limp body laying in the dirt. Its not that he was concerned, more curious if anything. Moving closer to inspect the body, he found it to be female. A female with rather large breasts, a pretty face that had long silky black hair coated in mud clinging to it, nice rounded hips, and noticeable blood pooling from underneath her. Had she been stabbed?_

___When he didn't receive an answer, he bent down, examining the girl further. With the little medical skills Hidan had, he knew he had to put pressure on the wound and clean it. With that, he maneuvered himself so that he was hovering over her limp body, snaking his arms underneath her and lifting her up so he could find where the blood was coming from. "Why am I even bothering myself with this?"_

___The blood seemed to be coming from her hip area. Hidan noted that it wasn't near any vital organs, so she should be fine, as long as she hadn't lost too much blood. She wasn't cold, so that was a good sign. Tearing her shirt, Hidan proceeded to dab away the blood as best as he could to get a better view of the injury. It wasn't too bad, but it was long. Since the male was immortal, he didn't bother carrying much medical supplies with him. He simply had a bit of gauze and ointment to prevent infection. Letting out a sigh, he decided that was all he could do._

_"__Ya better fuckin' be grateful. I don' even know why I'm doin' this." He grunted, taking his cloak off and laying it on the ground and gently setting the woman down. Taking out a bottle of water, he soaked the piece of cloth he had torn away from her shirt to further clean the gash before tossing it away, seeing as it was too bloody to be used further. Hastily taking the gauze and ointment out of his pack, he knocked it over in the process, not bothering to pick it up at the moment._

___Undoing the rolled up gauze, Hidan dressed the wound after applying some of the ointment. Making sure it was tight, but not too tight, he settled himself down beside her. She still hadn't awoken, even after being handled by the Jashinist. He wasn't the most gentle, so it was somewhat unnerving. Was she in a shock induced coma?_

___Gentle lavender eyes fluttered upon slowly only to be closed harshly in pain. Hidan noticed the woman stirring and turned to face her. "So yer awake?" And that led to the present._

* * *

The girl's eyes shot open as she tried to get up, only to fall back down, wincing. "Yer hurt. Don't try ta move. I helped as much as I could." The woman looked over, taking in the man's appearance - light silver hair slicked back, violet eyes, palish skin, a toned chest - she blushed immensely - her eyes darting down to the wound, noticing the cloak she was laying on. He was part of the Akatsuki, yet… he had helped her? There had to be something more.

"Wh-What?" She managed to sputter out, averting her gaze from the intimidating man. She brought her fingers to touch the dressing on her wound, surprisingly it was wrapped well. Did he do something to her?

"I found ya lyin' in the dirt. Figured I'd help a pretty lady out." Hidan smirked as he saw her look away, a ferocious blush on her cheeks and ears. "Relax, I'm leaving. Rest a little while and get back to yer village." And with that, he stood, not bothering to get his cloak back from underneath her. He picked up his pack, slinging it over his shoulder and lazily waved while walking away. But he stopped. "Whats yer name?"

"A-Ah? I-It's Hyuuga, H-Hyuuga Hinata…" Her voice was light and he could tell she was extremely shy. "Wh-What is yours?"

"Hidan. Bye Hinata. Maybe we'll meet again." Turning once again, the silver haired Jashinist lifted his hand in a wave as he walked away, leaving the dumbfounded Hinata alone.


End file.
